purple dinosaur take over the world LFA version
by Charles Roberts
Summary: I had to help Gothkitty with this fan fiction that she didn't finshes so I work on it but I add my chartures in it the LFA so plese don't be negitve to this fan fiction like the last one.


!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
  
TITLEAnimaniacs/TITLE  
  
/HEAD  
  
BODY   
  
Edit By: Aaron (Lighting) Roberts  
  
P InsantiyBR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
Hello people! Chibichan here. Heres another fic.BR  
  
BR  
  
The Warners three are inside the water tower watching Tenchi Muyo.BR  
  
BR  
  
Dot: *sigh* Tenchi the dreamiest.BR  
  
BR  
  
Wakko: Girls go fig.BR  
  
BR  
  
Dot: Hey thats my line.BR  
  
BR  
  
Wakko: Sorry.BR  
  
BR  
  
Yakko: Hey I think Hey Arnold is on. *flips to Nick*BR  
  
BR  
  
The tv then shows snow and a purple dinosaur is seen.BR  
  
BR  
  
Yakko: No..it cant be?BR  
  
BR  
  
Wakko: Wasnt he isolated on mars?BR  
  
BR  
  
Dot: AAAAAHHHH!!!! THIS IS TOO AWFUL!BR  
  
BR  
  
Barney: Hello kids. HAHAHA!BR  
  
BR  
  
Warner Three: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!BR  
  
BR  
  
Barney: I know youre watching. Warners.BR  
  
BR  
  
Warner Three: 0.0BR  
  
BR  
  
Barney: You will join me in taking over the world.BR  
  
BR  
  
Brain: HEY THATS MY IDEA!BR  
  
BR  
  
Barney: Now watch the swinging pendulum you will start to get sleepy very sleepy.BR  
  
BR  
  
Yakko: NO must..fight..evil forces.BR  
  
BR  
  
Wakko:@.@BR  
  
BR  
  
Dot: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!!BR  
  
BR  
  
Barney: Now when I snap my fingers youll be under my control.BR  
  
BR  
  
Snap!/P  
  
/BODY  
  
/HTML  
  
Warner Kids: under a trance.  
  
Barney: Now who is your master?  
  
Warner Kids: You are Barney.  
  
Barney: Ha HA HA HA! Now I will take over the world.  
  
Now Barney using TV screens to control the WB toons but not Mr. Plotzs was not effective because he was a haft real toon and haft real human.  
  
Mr. Plotzs: Oh no Evil Barney is taking over my Studio I must call the Lighting Force Agency Alexander Lighting Armington.  
  
Mr. Plotzs calls Alexander in Chicago, Alexander answer the phone.  
  
Location: Chicago, Illinois  
  
Lighting Force HQ  
  
Alexander: Hi This is Alexander Armington head of the LFA who is this?  
  
Mr. Plotzs: This is Thaddeus Plotzs C.E.O. of Warner Brothers.  
  
Alexander: Oh Thaddeus what wrong?  
  
Mr. Plotzs: Evil Barney is taking over my Studio.  
  
Alexander: What? I thought he was sent to Mars this is imposable, Mr. Plotzs meat us at the Burbank International Airport.  
  
Mr. Plotzs: OK!  
  
Alexander: Rescue Rangers X, Urian Dang X, Razor Armington, and 30 Agents Pack your bags we are going to Burbank, California.  
  
Razor: What up Alex?  
  
Alexander: Evil Barney is Back.  
  
LAF, Rescue Rangers X: What?  
  
Urian Dang X: But I thought I sent him to Mars with my Realm Swords?  
  
Alexander: But he also got evil Kids Barney Fans they will be grading the place.  
  
From LFA HQ, Chicago, Illinois to Burbank International Airport, Burbank, California.  
  
Transportation: LFA Jet-Ship.  
  
They arrive in Burbank International Airport and met Mr. Plotzs.  
  
Alexander: Mr. Plotzs how did you get out?  
  
Mr. Plotzs: My Underground Driveway.  
  
Alexander: Well, did you look at the situation?  
  
Mr. Plotzs: Before I left Evil Barney came into my offices so I escape to my Underground Driveway.  
  
Before Alexander answer that another call came to him.  
  
Alexander: Hello this is Alexander who is this?  
  
Mr. Eistern President of Walt Disney: Alexander this is Mr. Eistern of Walt Disney My toons is gone because of Barney on TV early to day.  
  
Alexander: I think they were head it to WB Studios in Burbank.  
  
Mr. Plotzs: On no that purple Dinosaur sent the Disney toons to my studio.  
  
Alexander: Well we better get to WB and spot Barney before it is too late.  
  
Location WB Studios.  
  
We see Alexander using stagey shrouding the place.  
  
Alexander: Rescue Rangers X I want you take the west entrances.  
  
Rescue Rangers X: Ok.  
  
Alexander: UDX I want you take the south entrances and we will take east entrances.  
  
Urian Dang X: Right.  
  
Alexander: let go.  
  
When Alexander lead his team in Evil Barney has spotted them and call his slaves toons.  
  
E. Barney: Slave toons and Barney Fans capture LFA at any cost.  
  
Disney, Pizza Cats, Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs and Pokemon: Yes Master.  
  
Barney Fans: Yes Sir.  
  
The First team was Rescue Rangers X was coming from the west entrances but they saw there leader Mickey Mouse.  
  
Chip: Hay Mick were is Barney.  
  
Mickey: I got something for you get them and take them to Barney HA! HA! HA!  
  
Rescue Rangers X: What!  
  
The Disney Slaves was over powering Rescue Rangers X and taking them to Barney.  
  
Next we see Urian Dang X taking the south entrances and walking quietly but he sees his friend Babs Bunny and Polly.  
  
Urian Dang X: Hay Babs are you and Polly all right?  
  
Babs and Polly: We are but you are not get him.  
  
Urian Dang X: What!  
  
Urian try to fight the Tiny Toons and Pizza Cats Slaves he got over powered by them and taking to Barney.  
  
We see Alexander and Razor was walking in the East entrances until they met Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Misty and Brock.  
  
Alexander: What do you want?  
  
Ash: We want to capture you .  
  
Alexander: We want to changed you to a Pokemon mach.  
  
Gary: You on we will beat you, Umbeorn I chouse you.  
  
Umbeorn: Umbeorn.  
  
Ash: Pikachue I chouse you.  
  
Pikachue: Pi.  
  
Misty: Starru I chouse you.  
  
Starru; Ha!  
  
Brock: Vaulplex I chouse you.  
  
Vaulplex: Vaul!  
  
Alexander: Know what I got a special weapon, Motres and Zapdose I Chouse you.  
  
Motres: Motres!  
  
Zapdose: Zap!  
  
Razor: Mewtwo and Endta I chouse you.  
  
Mewtwo: I am hear to help you.  
  
Endta: Let see who has the power Me or Barney?  
  
Alexander and Razor: Motres, Zapdose, Mewtwo, and Endta keep them busy while we go to put an end to Barney World Domination and Mewtwo I leaving you in charge.  
  
Mewtwo: Right.  
  
Alexander and Razor head to the CEO offices but they found WB, Disney, Pizzas Cats Slaves, they also found Rescue Rangers X and Urian Dang X are slaves of Barney, and Barney came at the top to great them.  
  
Barney: So the LFA came to stop me but it is to late your Toons Friends are my slaves and now they will destroy you Ha HA HA!  
  
Alexander: Bring it on.  
  
Barney: Get them.  
  
WB, Disney, Pizzas Cats Slaves: Yes Master.  
  
Alexander: Razor We go to fight them it the only way.  
  
Razor: I know.  
  
Alexander: Razor can you do the clone trick?  
  
Razor: Know what yea.  
  
Alexander; Than do it.  
  
Razor: Clone trick time 300.  
  
300 of Razor clone battle the toons slaves as Alexander face barney.  
  
Alexander: Barney you days is number trooper transform we are VR.  
  
(Alexander is changing from his Close to his Armor)  
  
Alexander: Hi yah.  
  
(Alexander jumping up, down and slash Barney)  
  
Barney; ARGGG!  
  
Alexander: It over Barney, Double swords combine into lazerlance.  
  
Alexander Lazer-lance go trough Barney somic.  
  
Alexander: See you.  
  
Alexander cut Barney three time and Barney blow up.  
  
Barney: Noooo (Boom)  
  
The toons and Barney fans return to normal.  
  
Humans Boys and Girls: What happen.  
  
Alexander: I have to free you from Barney spell.  
  
WB, Disney, Pizza Cats, and Urian Dang X: Three chares for Alexander and his LFA, Hip Hip horway.  
  
Alexander and Razor: Thank you.  
  
Fifi: Let me kiss you my love.  
  
Alexander: Sure.  
  
They Kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
And Gothkittey This is my way saying thanks and I help you fix your Fan Fiction. 


End file.
